Hogwarts: The Generation Of Tomorrow
by magicteen
Summary: It has been over twenty years since Harry Potter had left Hogwarts. Now it is the turn of his son. Will his time there prove any easier or any safer? BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer- New characters are mine, but NOT HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter One  
  
A girl around sixteen was running frantically down a narrow alleyway, tears streaming down her bloodied cheeks and onto her ripped, mud-caked cloak. They were getting closer. She could hear their inhuman cries pierce the blackness of the night.  
  
Far behind the girl, a voice ran through the darkness.  
  
"Chaselle!" it croaked. "There is no point in running from something that is to be your fate!"  
  
The girl Chaselle shot a look of fear over her shoulder. She couldn't let them catch her. She wouldn't. Tears stung her eyes as they threatened to fall once more down her raw, pale cheeks. What was she going to do? Where was she going to hide? Chaselle desperately searched around her for any place she could use to hide. Suddenly a young boy caught her eye. He was crouched down behind a group of old boxes. He was ushering her towards him, his eyes fixed with her own. Something about his eyes made Chaselle knew that he couldn't be trusted, yet she didn't know what. She ran over to the boy with no hesitant thought, crouched low down and held her breath.  
  
"Chaselle!" called the distant croak. "Chaselle!"  
  
She covered her ears, desperately trying to ignore the creature's voice.  
  
"You'll be safe here," the boy whispered.  
  
His determined gaze strengthened his words.  
  
A long silence dragged through the shadows, only heightening Chaselle's growing fear. Then something happened. It started with a cold breath of air, then it grew into an icy blast that seeped into her limbs, freezing on contact. With it came a rattle. No ordinary rattle. One that sounded like it belonged to the very depths of death.  
  
"They're here," Chaselle muttered, her voice small and meek.  
  
Her ears, though covered, were suddenly filled with deafening cries of terror and helplessness.  
  
Mudbloods, it's time to come and play with us!  
  
They've found us! Go! RUN!  
  
HELP! GET AWAY!  
  
There is no place to hide from ME!  
  
The voices torn at the very centre of Chaselle's heart, filling her entire body, numbing it, and sending her falling, falling into the mists of ice and death.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
A bright light blinded the air and shone against the dense fog, forcing it back into its evil miscontent. The heart- wrenching cries faded into hush, the coldness vanished along with those who brought it.  
  
With a shaky sigh, Chaselle looked around. She could feel herself, shivering violently. Every part of her body seemed to ache like it had just recovered from a nasty bout of the flu. As her eyes fell upon the boy, she saw that he had his wand out-stretched towards a small alleyway.  
  
"Dementors!" he shuddered. "I hate them!"  
  
He put his wand away and glanced down at Chaselle. He gave a warm smile.  
  
"Here," he said, taking off his cloak and draping it carefully over her trembling shoulders.  
  
Chaselle smiled gratefully, bring the cloak closer around her. She looked at the small badge that was upon it. A lion. This boy was a Hogwarts student AND in Gryffindor.  
  
"What's your na-..." she began to ask, but stopped when she saw a flicker of fear enter the boy's brown eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"He's coming," the boy muttered.  
  
A evil shadow seemed to pass over them as they crouched. The boy closed his eyes tight. Something seemed to frighten this boy so much that Chaselle could hear the boy's slow breathing become quick, shaky gasps.  
  
"Oh Sirius!" whispered a malevolent voice. "Do come out to play!"  
  
"No!" the boy mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You must come out or your pretty flower will DIE!" the voice said, saying the word 'DIE' very clearly.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes and glanced fearfully at Chaselle. They filled with anger as he glanced towards the shadow.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Sirius shouted, keeping his gaze unmoved.  
  
A demonic laughter filled the icy air.  
  
"Gryffindor bravery!" it spat. "Even THAT will not keep her from dying by my hand!"  
  
"It might!" Sirius replied, the anger and fear fading from his eyes and being replaced by a grin upon his lips. "Yet one small thing can bring about a catastrophic difference that YOU cannot stop."  
  
What were these words?  
  
Chaselle gaped in awe at Sirius. For someone who seemed so young, he spoke with words that only someone with wisdom beyond their years.  
  
"Nothing will change this fate!" the voice whispered icily.  
  
Sirius swung round and saw the shadow appearing behind Chaselle.  
  
"No!" he cried. "NO!"  
  
Blackness engulfed Sirius and he was left with the demonic laughter as he woke suddenly in a bed faraway.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer- None of the characters you know are mine, only the children! MUHAHAHAHA! (Okay, that's creepy! Voldy, get AWAY from the poota!)**

Chapter Two  
  
The young boy Sirius woke up, gasping for breath and with a cold sweat upon his brow. His eyes were wide with fear of his fading nightmare. Quickly putting on his glasses, his eyes darted around his bedroom, looking for any sign of the dark figure, but there was no one there. He was alone.  
  
"Not again," Sirius groaned, falling back onto his pillows.  
  
That was the fourth time he had been woken up by his nightmare and every time he had had it, it seemed to leave a lasting effect upon him. Leaving him with both the fear and the helplessness of his dream self. In other words, it was getting worse and he had no way in which to stop it.  
  
"I can't keep going on like this," he muttered, rubbing the tiredness out of his bleary eyes. He was startled to feel the presence of tears mingled with cold sweat. Strange. This was the first time he had had actually cried after the dream. Sirius frowned as he wiped the tears away with the corner of his duvet.  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, Sirius got out of bed, pulled on his new woolly jumper, with the letter 'S' knitted in the middle, over his pyjama top, and headed down the stone stairs towards the kitchen. He was surprised to find that his father was already sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some warm milk.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" his father asked, looking up.  
  
Sirius nodded silently his head as he sat down beside his father.  
  
"You seem to be making quite a habit coming down at this time, don't you?"  
  
Sirius looked at him in shock. How did he know that he had been coming down?  
  
His father smiled as he brought out his wand and a bit of old parchment from the pocket of his dressing gown. He pointed his wand at the parchment and said: ' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' The parchment suddenly sprung to life with the words: 'Messers Moony, Wormtail (A/N Pretend this name has been crossed out) Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present to you the Marauder's Map.'  
  
"I've seen you come down on this," his father explained with a prankster twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Sirius muttered with awe.  
  
"Your Uncle Fred and George," Harry replied, looking fondly at the map. "They gave it to me after I tried to sneak to a village called Hogsmeade in my third year."  
  
"Wow!" Sirius laughed. "How did Aunt Hermione act when she found out what you were doing?"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Not too happy, but fortunately your Uncle Ron managed to persuade that I was safe as long as I kept out of sight."  
  
He took of his milk and glanced at his son once more.  
  
"So what are doing down at this time of night?" Harry asked.  
  
"No reason," Sirius shrugged. "Just had a nightmare, that's all."  
  
"A nightmare that has kept you up for the last four nights?"  
  
"Dad, it's nothing, okay? I can deal with one stupid dream!" Sirius snapped, wrenching his gaze from his father's.  
  
Sirius sighed. What if he was wrong? What if he couldn't deal with it? It was true that he hadn't been able to sleep because of it, but that didn't mean he couldn't cope with it? Right? There had to be someone he could tell. Someone. But who?

****

****

****

****

****

**(Hmmmmmmm.........who can Sirius talk to? How can he cope? Sorry, it's sooooo short, but I'll do a continuation of this chapter next time! And you'll find out soon enough!.....oh, and NO FLAMES! MORE REPLIES! Thanks!!))**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: These beautiful characters aren't mine! They are ALL J.KR's! mumbles Not fair...**

**A/N: I have returned! See...I told you I would! Even though I'm about three mouths late with my update! Ah...well...you see...there's a funny story...I...erm...forgot to update while I was on holiday in Turkey! sorry! Here's a NEW chapter for you to read and review. It's a BIT short, but Microsoft Word was playing up and wouldn't let me put any more on so.....enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Sirius looked at his dad for a moment. What would his dad say if he found that he, his son, had been having strange dreams of an evil wizard killing a young girl? You don't just have those dreams! They weren't normal.

"I think I'll go back to my room," he muttered, taking a final gulp of his dad's milk, sighed and headed back up the stairs to his room.

His parents wouldn't understand his problem. He would just have to cope with the problem on his own.

"Easier said than done," Sirius thought bitterly to himself. His parents had been busy talking to older wizards about strange goings-on around the Wizarding World and the name 'Voldemort' kept creeping above in the conversations. Yet Sirius had no idea what they were talking about. He never understood what they talked about, so he decided to head back to his room and try and get back to sleep, hoping desperately that his dream didn't come back for that night.

_Sirius...._

Sirius stopped and looked around.

No one was there, but he was sure he heard someone whisper his voice.

_Sirius, do come out to play..._

That sentence made Sirius's heart stop for a moment. His breathing quickened as the memory of the words came forward. Those words had come from his dream. From the creature.

It couldn't be there. It was only a figment of his imagination. Was it?

"W-who's there?" Sirius muttered, glancing around the darkened corridor.

No reply, except for the low moaning of the wind.

"Who's there?" he replied, his voice louder and stronger. An icy breeze blew around Sirius, causing him to shiver.

_I'd thought you'd realise that by now, Sirius, or are you too afraid to admit that I have come from the world of the dreams to the world of reality. She died, Sirius! It didn't work! She...is...**DEAD**!_

"It did, because her boy was able to survive," Sirius whispered, a smile upon his lips. "The boy was able to defeat his foe, and as for you, you were NOT victorious! What a shame(!)"

The smile faltered and left Sirius bemused to his words. What was he on about? But before he could think about it any more, something strong gripped him out the chest, freezing his movements.

His thoughts.

Why was he was so cold?

Sirius felt coldness harden his chest, around his lungs, making him breathe in short, painful gasps. What was happening to him?

He tried to stumble to the stairs, to try and call for his dad, but every part of his body was freezing over. Nothing would work.

"L-Leave m-m-me a-alone," he said, his teeth chattering and lips turning blue.

_I can kill you! Here...you are so weak on the planes of reality! You will die and only know coldness and ice for all of eternity!_

A demonic laughter filled Sirius's ears as he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

With the last of his strength, resisting the closing iciness, Sirius shouted: DAD!

With that, Sirius's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell into the blackness.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**A/N: peeks through fingers That was scary! It even scared ME as I was writing it!!!!!! Who is the creature? Will Sirius be discovered? Will he _survive?_ You'll just have to reply and make me do more! **

**I promise that I won't take as long to reply!**


End file.
